Therapy for the Winged
by Shadowpast
Summary: Due to Dr. Martinez's mom like behavior, the flock is going to therapy, and let me tell you they don't like it! Please read, I know, bad summary. R&R. Fax.
1. Intro Meeting the Doctor

A/n; Me again. I know, sigh. This is gonna be like an intro, the other chapters will most likely be written in a different style. Enjoy! (Wow that's my shortest author's note yet!) Oh, and I don't own Maximum Ride, sigh. I know, everyone's shocked right. Anyways, enjoy the story;

"No. I refuse. I am not going to friggin therapy sessions." I told my mom in my no nonsense tone that makes even Fang gulp.

"Max yes you are. Now get in that car with the rest of the flock and stop being such a baby," she responded in the same voice, if not colder. Right, I forgot who I got that from. I held back a groan, and glared at nothing in particular as I claimed shotgun. My mom was taking us to freakin therapy sessions, with a 'trusted' friend. Well, mom, your friends up at Antarctica was trusted weren't they? And one of them was a robot for cryin out loud!

"Now, I know this is different, but the school has mentally scarred you, and I just want to help you. I'm sure it has a bigger effect on you that you know. And now that Itex is destroyed, you all need to focus on yourselves for a while," she said, and the rest of the flock grumbled in the back. I just glared out the window. Therapy! Therapy my ass, this was not going to help us get over the school! God, why didn't mom get that!

"And besides, your father approves Maximum," she continued. I scoffed at her, and then returned to glaring out the window. We came up to a red light, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked at mom, and I saw all the worry and concern in her eyes. They were worse than bambi eyes. "I just want to help Max," she said softly. I grumbled and looked away. Ugh, I'm such a sap.

"Fine we'll go to the stupid therapy." I mumbled almost incoherently under my breath. I could feel Fang's gaze boring into the back of my head. "Don't you start," I told him. I heard him smirk (don't ask how, I just did alright.)

We all got out of the car and walked into the lobby of the therapy center.

"Valencia! It's good to see you again!" a man said, walking up to my mom, and shaking her hand.

"Good to see you to John. Alright, Max, this is Dr. John. Now, today I signed you up for a group session, but after this all of you will have a private session," Mom said.

"Oh please, just call me John," John said grinning at us. I think it was supposed to be reassuring. It reminded me of an Eraser. Not a good first impression.

"Alright, so have fun kids," mom said. As if. She turned around, and began to walk towards the door.

"What? You don't have to suff- I mean stay here with us!" I said. That was not fair!

"Of course not," she said laughing. "I'm not the one with the issues now am I? Oh, don't forget the sheet John," she said, walking out of the building. What sheet?

"Alright, everyone, I am going to get the sheet. If you would all just go to room 304, I will be there in a few minutes," John said walking off.

"Alright," I said gathering the flock together. "No bombs, no mind control, no giving your doctors several paragraphs in response to a simple question, and you have to answer every question. Comprende?" I said, staring at each one as I said the things that applied to them. They all nodded, except Fang who shrugged.

"And no cookies," he muttered, and I glared at him.

"Let's just go to the stupid room, the eras- I mean John is probably waiting for us," I said, leading us to the elevator. Let's just get this over with.

John's POV

I grabbed the sheet Valencia had faxed to me, and walked to the room where I would be meeting the flock. I was there before them, and I sat down on the chair, and looked over the sheet.

Dear John,

Here is a list of the flock, and some things you're doctors might like to be warned about before hand.

Maximum Ride;

Very sarcastic, fond of cookies, protective of flock, known to act without thinking

Fang;

Rarely speaks, but when he does, very sarcastic, known to seem distant, strongely dislikes being called emo, can become invisible at will

Iggy;

Blind, fond of bombs, can see colors, can cook better than anyone in the flock

Nudge;

Magnetic, talks a mile per second, can sense things from items (hard to explain, once you meet her you will understand)

Gasman (a.k.a Gazzy);

Has a troubled digestive system, can imitate anyone's voice perfectly, also obsessed with bombs

Angel;

Can read and control minds at will, breathe underwater, talk to fish, very sweet

Well, tell your doctors good luck from me. Never forget their wings, and the fact that they grew up in cages. All of them are very paranoid and claustrophobic.

Sincerely,

Valencia Martinez

Well, I will be sure to tell my doctors that, I thought in a daze. The flock walked in, and I took a deep breath realizing they would be quite different from our usual patients.

**Max's POV**

We walked into the room, and sat down on the sofa across from John. I gently guided Iggy to the sofa, and he found it without any trouble. We all stared at him expectantly.

"Well, hello everyone, I'm John, and I think we should all tell each other a little about ourselves before we begin. So, I'll go first. My name is John Faust, and I have been working at the therapy center for the past 17 years. Now then, let's start with you Max," he said, pointing at me since I was sitting at the edge of the sofa.

"Well, my name is Maximum Ride, and I'm pissed at my mom for forcing us to go to these crap sessions." John looked taken aback at my bluntness. Oh, did my sarcasm hurt your feelings? Get over it (as you can see, when I'm pissed I'm not my usual kind and caring self.)

"Oh, well, um, how about you," John said pointing at Fang.

"Fang."

"Why don't you tell us something about yourself Fang," John replied encouragingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Like food."

"Why don't you tell us something more personal Fang," John repeated.

"Like sleeping."

"So you enjoy life?" John asked. Fang shrugged. John shook his head in defeat and moved on. I smirked, obviously John hadn't gotten the memo that Fang is that the kinda guy that like to share his feelings with the world. It's just one of the things I love about him.

"Of course you love him," Angel said to me giggling. _Angel stop reading my mind!_ I screamed mentally. She giggled again. John cleared his throat.

"And you are?" he asked looking at Iggy.

"Iggy."

"And something _personal _about you, Iggy," John said, stressing his voice on personal. This time Fang smirked.

"I like building bombs." Iggy said nonchalantly.

"But your blind!" John said quickly before gaining his composure.

"Really? So _that's _why it's been dark for the past 10 years! I just thought Max forgot to pay the electric bill. And all this time I was blind! Wow, imagine that," Iggy said sarcastically. John blushed and moved on.

"And who are you?" he said pointing to Gazzy.

"That's Gazzy, the sweetest, smartest, cutest little boy in the whole wide world. I love him very much, almost as much as I love Max, even though I would never admit that to anyone! Did you know my favorite color is pink? I know I don't wear it a lot though, because I know Max doesn't like it much and—" Gazzy was cut off by a pillow being thrown in his face. Nudge, Angel, Iggy and I were dying of laughter, seeing as Gazzy had just said all of that in Fang's voice. Fang gave him one of his famous death glares, and Gazzy cowered slightly, before grinning and opening his mouth again.

"Don't think about it," Fang said, increasing glare. This time Gazzy shut his mouth for good. John looked slightly dazed.

"Alright, then who are you," he said pointing to Nudge.

"I'm Nudge, and unlike Fang I love pink because it's all girly and I know that since normally we're on the run so I can't have girly stuff but normally I ask Max and sometimes she lets me get something girly and Max isn't girly, she's too much like Fang, and did you know that they love each other even though I don't have proof but it's really obvious, and yeah but I like Nudge but I like Krystal better and so one time I was called Krystal by Anne but she's this evil son of a bit-"

"Nudge!"

"Anyways, she's really evil and then at school not the school just normal school, normal school was fun but I don't think Max or Fang liked it much because Max liked this guy Sam and Max and Sam kissed and Fang got mad, and then Fang liked this girl Lissa, and Fang and Lissa kissed and Max didn't like it and mmhm mhmmh mmmh," Nudge said before Angel finally put her hand over her mouth after a request from your truly. Your welcome.

"Alright Nudge. Anyways, you are," John said warily looking at Angel. Good, the guy finally realized this was going to be harder than he thought.

"Hi, I'm Angel! Yeah, I know, we are going to be different from your other patients. But something about me is that I can read minds. Like both Max and Fang are mad at Nudge for her comments about their relationships. Because they both love each other, even if they won't admit it, and it's actually really funny! Well, it's true! Anyways hmm, Gazzy is trying to figure out how many different types of bombs he can make out of the stuff in this room, and Iggy is getting the layout of the room based off when one of us makes a noise, how far it like travels or something, and Nudge is thinking about something totally random and off topic."

"Hey! Barney being really scary is not off topic! I mean, look, you're wearing purple and that spot on the ceiling is kinda shaped like a dinosaur if you tilt your head and then it's like barney is a purple dinosaur but he's weird and he sings and is way to happy and so he's kinda scary and alright gosh Angel I'll shut up! Sheesh," Nudge said. All I can assume is Angel spoke to her mentally to get a word in edgewise.

"Alright, well, umm, I glad we all know each other now," John said unsure. "I'm glad we were able to get so far today, umm, you can go." We all got up and left the room as quickly as possible. Only another month. Joy.

A/n; How'd you like it? Please Review!


	2. Max's Session

A/n; me again, and I'd like to thank my reviewers; PinkCatHeaven, SeeksDreamsandFindsHopes, StarofCalamity, and SweeneyLovett! Anyways, enjoy the story, and again, big thanks to my reviewers!

Max's POV

We got out of the car for yet another day of torture. Mom drove off, and we walked into the building. I saw John standing there, with 5 other doctors, 4 of them men.

"Welcome back everyone! Today, I'd like you all to meet your doctors. Max, you'll be with me. Fang, you will be with Dr. Castrovinici, Iggy. You're doctor will be Ms. Coulter, Nudge your going to be with Mr. Galligan, Gazzy, you'll be with Mr. Lapone, and Angel, you'll be with Mr. Marano. Now for today, each of you will have an individual session, but in the future, we may combine 2 or more of you in a group session. Now everyone, let your doctors take you off to their offices where you will get to know each other better," John said.

**Fang's POV**

Dr. Castrovinici? Who the hell has the name Castrovinici?

**Iggy's POV**

Hmm.. Ms. Coulter. As in single. I wonder how old she is? Maybe she's pretty. I'll get Fang to describe her to me later.

**Nudges POV**

Oh my god! Galligan is such an awesome name! You know what it reminds me of? It reminds me of Merlin like Arthur and stuff. I like that story it's so cool and he like has a sword and Merlin is magical and like he has a true love but she loves his friend Lancelot or something and isn't Lancelot a funny name? Lance isn't that what people use in jousting? I like jousting actually no I don't because I'd have to wear a helmet and my hair would get messy and my hair cannot get messy if people are going to see me! And this morning I… (A/n; don't worry, I'm not going to force you to listen to everything Nudge says.)

**Gazzy's POV**

Mr. Lapone, I wonder if he likes bombs. He has a stain on his shirt, and it might be an oil stain! Or it could just be coffee.

**Angel's POV**

Well, Mr. Marano seems nice. But he's worried about his girlfriend. What do mixed signals mean? Oh well. He really wants to help us. Awww, he thinks I'm cute!

**Max's POV**

"Well John, let's get this over with," I said, staring at him expectantly.

"Right, well, I you would fill out these forms I-" I cut him off with a glare. "Or we could just get straight on topic. Now, how have you been feeling this week."

"Perfect. Absolutely great, like the world was made out of cotton candy and fluffy bunnies." I said sarcastically.

"So, you have been feeling good this week?"

"No you moron. I haven't feeling great this week. How would you feel if your sisters dog woke you up at 3 in the morning because it wanted to know if Paris Hilton was a better actress and Lindsay Lohan!" I said loudly. Total had been very wary of me that after noon, seeing as I pushed him off the bed much to his displeasure, then threw my alarm clock at him (hey, how would you feel being woken up by a talking dog in the middle of the night to answer some stupid question about people you've never even heard of!).

"So you've been having nightmares recently?"

"No, my dog woke me up to ask me a question."

"Max, dog's don't talk." John said slowly, as if talking to a 3 year old.

"You know what, never mind, let's just say that I've been tired this week."

"Alright, have you been physically tired, or mentally tired?"\

"What?" I asked him. "I was tired."

"I mean, did your body feel tired, or did your mind feel tired?"

"Uhh…"

"I'll take that as your mind being tired."

"Okay…"

"And do you know why your mind has been tired?"

"Maybe because a certain six year old was mentally asking me to take her shopping, or to the beach, or to the town pool, or out to lunch, or to New York, or to the place Harry Potter was born (she was quite disappointed to learn Harry Potter was fake. But really, some guy with a wand and a scar? Come on, that's as likely as say, mutants being tested on, and no one knowing about it), or to bikini bottom seeing as she can breathe underwater."

"Oh, well, I'm sure having a young girl asking you to do all of those things for her might tire her out," he said unsure.

"And her, Nudge, and Ella have been annoying me all week about something, and I wasn't even able to annoy Iggy on a similar topic, and Gazzy and Iggy destroyed blew up one of the bathrooms in the house, so now there's only one, so there's the ongoing struggle to get it first," I continued.

"Well, what have the girls been annoying you about?" he asked. Woops, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that.

"Well, uh, nothing," I said blushing. Smooth Max. Real smooth.

"Max," he said with an exasperated sigh. "If you want me to help you, then you'll have to tell me.

"Well, I don't really want you to help me so.."

"Max, if you want to make this worthwhile for your mother, then you'll have to tell me." Oh great, not the mom card. I remembered the look she gave me this morning and sighed. I really am a sap.

"They were annoying me about Fang," I said under my breath, but it came out more like "theweningmeboufng."

"Excuse me?"

"they were annoying me about Fang," I muttered slightly louder.

"What was that?" he asked again. Dang, why couldn't every one have great hearing.

"THEY WERE ANNOYING ME ABOUT FANG!" I yelled before quickly covering my mouth.

"Oh."

"Please tell me this room is sound proof!" I said practically begging.

"Well, um…"

"Mr. Faust is everything all right?" A woman said barging in. She had big curly brown hair.

"Yes, don't worry, everything's fine," John said, waving her off. She closed the door, after giving me another look.

"I apologize for that, she's my secretary." He said. "Anyways, how were they annoying you about Fang? He's your brother isn't he?"

"Yes, he's my brother, but there have been some instances…" I muttered, just loud enough for him to hear me. I swear I was cherry red.

"Alright, I see you are unwilling to discuss this. Well, this session is almost over anyways, so why don't you go and wait for your siblings." He said, waving me off. I was gone before he finished his sentence. But I did hear what he called after me. "You need to learn to be more willing to express things, Max!" I grinned to myself, thinking about all of the trouble he would have had if his patient was Fang.


	3. Fang's Session

**A/n; Me again. So you know how in the first chapter I said I was going to try a different style of writing? Well, I'm enforcing that for this chapter. Tell me what you think! Also a big thanks to StarofCalamity, and an even bigger thanks to SeeksDreamsAndFindsHope! Loved your review! Haha, still laughing, and that was honestly how I was planning on writing this chapter!**

**Different type of POV**

Fang followed Dr. Castrovinici into his office, and sat down on the sofa opposite him. Fang laid down on the sofa, and closed his eyes. The doctor turned around, and began rifling with something behind his desk.

Dr. C; Good morning Fang. I hear you aren't fond of expressing your feelings. Is this true?

Fang; *Shrugs*

Dr. C; Fang, I need you to answer me.

Fang; *Shrugs*

Dr. C; FANG!

Fang; dunno

Dr. C; Is that, duh no, or is that don't know?

Fang; *Shrugs*

Dr. C; I will take that as duh no. Now, I will need you to fill out a form *Hands pen and paper to Fang*

Fang; *looks at paper, and begins filling it out*

You are almost never late for your appointments ___shrugs____

You like to be engaged in an active and fast-paced job ___shrugs____

You enjoy having a wide circle of acquaintances ___shrugs____

You feel involved when watching TV soaps ___shrugs____

You are usually the first to react to a sudden event:  
the telephone ringing or unexpected question ___shrugs____

You are more interested in a general idea than in the details of its realization ___shrugs____

You tend to be unbiased even if this might endanger  
your good relations with people ___shrugs____

Strict observance of the established rules is likely to prevent a good outcome ___shrugs____

It's difficult to get you excited ___shrugs____

It is in your nature to assume responsibility ___shrugs____

You often think about humankind and its destiny ___shrugs____

You believe the best decision is one that can be easily changed ___shrugs____

Objective criticism is always useful in any activity ___shrugs____

You prefer to act immediately rather than speculate  
about various options ___shrugs____  
_

You trust reason rather than feelings ___shrugs____

You are inclined to rely more on improvisation  
than on careful planning ___shrugs____

You spend your leisure time actively socializing  
with a group of people, attending parties, shopping, etc. ___shrugs____

You usually plan your actions in advance ___shrugs____

Your actions are frequently influenced by emotions ___shrugs____

You are a person somewhat reserved and distant in communication ___No____

Dr. C; *Looks over Fang's shoulder* You can't fill out shrug for very question but the last one.

Fang; *Shrugs, and crosses off every answer*

Dr. C; Fang, you have to fill out the survey

Fang; *Glares*

Dr. C; *subconsciously backs up* Alright, or we could just start answering questions

Fang; *See's bird fly into window; smirks*

Dr. C; Fang, look at me

Fang; *Glares*

Dr. C; Or, you don't have to…

Fang; *Goes back to watching window*

Dr. C; *Shakes head* how has your week been?

Voice from outside room; THEY WERE ANNOYING ME ABOUT FANG!

Fang; *recognizes voice, smirks*

Dr. C; *Jumps up in surprise* who was that!

Fang; Max

Dr. C; *Jumps again in surprise* you answered me!

Fang; *Roll's eyes*

Dr. C; *Regains Composure* Anyways, how has you week been

Fang; *Shrugs*

Dr. C; Fang… *supposed to be threatening*

Fang; perfect

Dr. C; How so

Fang; had food and bed

Dr. C; You always have food and a bed

Fang; *rolls eyes*

Dr. C; Correct?

Fang; *Looks at him as if he was an idiot (which in Fang's opinion he is)* mutants remember

Dr. C; *Looks flustered* oh…

Fang; *roll's eyes*

Dr. C; Well, how has the flock been?

Fang; *shrugs*

Dr. C; Don't make me go through this again…

Fang; Fine

Dr. C; I was informed that you talk more too Max than any other person. Is this true?

Fang; *Shrug*

Dr. C; *Shakes head in defeat, goes back to rifling papers*

Fang; guess

Dr. C; Yes? Well, do you know why that is?

Fang; …

Dr. C; *Still facing away* Fang…

Fang; …

Dr. C; *turns around* Fang? Where are you?

Fang; …

Dr. C; *Looks around* are you invisible?

Fang; …

Dr. C; *picks up stress ball, and throws it at sofa*

Fang; What the- *becomes visible and blocks stress ball*

Dr. C; HAH!

Fang; *gives him strange look*

Dr. C; *calms down*

Fang; *Goes back to staring out window*

Dr. C; I know you and Max are best friends. Is that all? Because you are both fourteen, and opposite genders, and *trails off*

Fang; *raises eyebrow*

Dr. C; Well, we shall have to schedule a group session, and see if you contribute anymore than you do alone

Fang; *Rolls eyes, starts throwing and catching stress ball*

Dr. C; Now Fang, I want you to tell me something personal about yourself. Something not many people know

Fang; *Raises eyebrow*

Dr. C; it is part of your treatment to learn to express yourself

Fang; *Raises eyebrow higher*

Dr. C; Of course, we could always get Dr. Martinez to come here…

Fang; Empty threat

Dr. C; Excuse me?

Fang; That's an empty threat.

Dr. C; how so?

Fang; Max's mom, not mine

Dr. C; But you love Max…

Fang; *Raises eyebrow*

Dr. C; as a sister at least

Fang; *rolls eyes*

Dr. C; well, I'm sure you don't want her to be disappointed with you

Fang; *shrugs*

Dr. C; Fang, tell me something personal. This entire session is confidential

Fang; *Scoffs*

Dr. C; You did something other than shrug or mumble!

Fang; *rolls eyes* confidential my ass

Dr. C; Excuse me? *sounds very insulted*

Fang; *nods to camera behind him*

Dr. C; oh, that…

Fang; *rolls eyes*

Dr. C; well, if you write it down on paper, they won't know what it is.

Fang; fine

Dr. C; *shocked Fang agreed, hands him paper and a pen*

Fang; *takes paper, starts writing*

**15 minutes later**

Dr. C; Fang are you finished yet?

Fang; *returns paper*

Dr. C; Fang, all you did was draw that bird that hit the window earlier

Fang; *smirks*

Dr. C; so are you saying that you like to draw?

Fang; sure

Dr. C; is that a yes?

Fang; sure

Dr. C; I'll take that as a yes.

Fang; *shrugs*

Dr. C; now, I have a short test for you, and this one has nothing personal. *hands Fang blank pad of paper and a pen*

Fang; *takes paper*

Dr. C; now, write down numbers 1-7

Fang; *writes*

Dr. C; now, for 1 & 2, write down the first to numbers that come to your head

Fang; *writes*

Dr. C; Now, for 3 and 7, write down the names of two girls

Fang; *raises eyebrow, writes*

Dr. C; now, for numbers 4, 5, and 6 write down the name of three people you know

Fang; *writes*

Dr. C; now give me the paper

Fang; *hands over paper*

Dr. C; hmm, interesting, very interesting

Fang; *roll's eyes*

**Fang's answers for those of you who are curious**

**6**

**1**

**Max**

**Iggy**

**Max**

**Nudge**

**Max**

Dr. C; Now, would you like to know what the test means?

Fang; *shrugs*

Dr. C; I'm sure you do, your reputation just won't allow it

Fang; *Shrugs*

Dr. C; Well... the numbers are meaningless. The person you put in 3, Max, is the one you love. The person you put in 7, Max, is the one you like, but can't work it out. Interesting… You care most about number 4, Iggy. Number 5, Max, knows you very best, and number 6, Nudge was it, is your lucky star.

Fang; *keeps a carefully controlled face the entire time*

Dr. C; Well, I believe this to be accurate. What do you think?

Fang; *shrugs*

Dr. C; *sighs* I give up, this is impossible.

Fang; Can I go now?

A/n; Big thanks to SeeksDreamsAndFindHope, again, loved the review. And here it is;

**Luna: *snickers* He hasn't met Total yet...imagine the problems if Total had come in.  
Ella: Ow, ow, ow...  
Rose: And THAT is why you shouldn't attempt to drink lemonade with ice cubes while laughing your head off. It WILL go through your nose.  
Luna: Let's act out Fang's therapy session. Ella, you're Fang, and I'll be the doctor person, and Rose, you can...do something. Maybe be like Max or something for a group session. Later.  
Ella: ...  
Luna: Fang, could you fill out this form?  
Ella: ...  
Luna: How have you been feeling this week?  
Ella: ...  
Luna: Would it bother you to speak?  
Ella: ...  
Luna: Do you have a problem expressing emotions through words?  
Ella: ...  
Luna: Did you have a troubled childhood?  
Ella: ...  
Luna: Do you sometimes feel like you're different from others because you don't speak?  
Ella: ...  
Luna: I give up, this is impossible.  
Ella: Can I go now?  
Rose: *starts laughing* Breathe...can't...breathe...the wigs...were...a great...touch...and...the clipboard...was exellent...  
Luna: *smiles big* WE aim to please!**


	4. Iggy's Session

A/n; me again. I'd like to thank all of my reviewers including Star of calamity, Shadowleaf264, maxride333, SweeneyLovett, Max4Ever1996, beneath the menoa tree, BookWormForLife, she wants to move, SeeksDreamsAndFindsHope, pinkcatheaven, Kelsey Goode, and Anonomous.

Also, seeing as I like to respond to everyone's reviews with a message, this is my message to whoever wrote a review under anonomous; Wow, thanks! I'm really flattered. *grins*!

-Shadowpast

Ps; I know, I know, haven't updated in frickin forever. I'm sorry! Don't kill me. *cowers* wait, you don't know where I live. Except for a few of you, if your still reading this.

**Different POV;**

Iggy and Ms. Coulter walked down the hallway, and entered the office.

Ms. C; So, Iggy, how are you today?

Iggy; I'm fine. How are _you _today?

Ms. C; I'm fine thanks. So, I was wond-

Iggy; How old are you?

Ms. C; *looks taken aback* about 20 why?

Iggy; Just wondering. Do you have a boyfriend?

Ms. C; *looks at Iggy strangely* we are getting off topic. Now, how has your week been?

Iggy; Fine. So, do you?

Ms. C; Do I what?

Iggy; have a boyfriend *rolls eyes*

Ms. C; Well, yes *looks uncomfortable * now, what was one interesting thing that happened to you this week?

Iggy; Umm, listening to Max get angry at the girls when they annoyed her about Fang. Is he hot?

Ms. C; who, Fang?

Iggy; No! God no! I could have told you he was hot with the millions of girls that want him Sheesh. I meant your boyfriend?

Ms. C; Fang is popular? I thought you were on the run?

Iggy; yeah, but he has a blog. So, is he?

Ms. C; How does he have a blog?

Iggy; Because we stole like, some government laptop that has its own satellite, now tell me is he, or is he not?

Ms. C; YOU STOLE A LAPTOP!

Iggy; Yes, now is he hot or not?

Ms. C; IGGY! HOW COULD YOU COMMIT A CRIME? YOU COULD BE THROWN IN JAIL!

Iggy; …

Ms. C; DON'T YOU FEEL GUILTY?

Iggy; … Anyways, is he hot or not?

Ms. C; DON'T YOU DARE GO CHANGING THE SUBJECT!

Iggy; Gosh, no I don't feel guilty, oh, do you know what's for lunch today? They do have cafeteria here right?

Ms. C; Iggy, how could you do such a terrible thing? Didn't your mother raise you better? *sounds very ashamed, and disappointed*

Iggy; *scoffs* yeah, because the School was big on mothering. *says in high pitched voice;* Iggy, darling, don't talk with your mouth full. Iggy, sweet, use a napkin. Iggy, don't pick locks, and hot wire cars. Iggy, love, don't steal top secret government computers. *goes back to normal voice;* yeah, they were _real _big on manners, and whats right and wrong. *rolls eyes*

Ms. C; Of course your school taught you manners. It's only proper.

Iggy; *mutters* and to think I was almost flirting with _her_

Ms. C; What was that?

Iggy; nothing

Ms. C; that's nothing Ma'am

Iggy; mmmm _maybe if I go into silent mode it will go better_

Ms. C; *sigh* Alright Iggy. Now, who is someone you talk to?

Iggy; Uhh, my flock?

Ms. C; * blank stare*

Iggy; My family?

Ms. C; Oh that's wonderful! What do you talk about?

Iggy; Well, to Gazzy, I talk about how to make bombs, and how to blow up erasers, and to Max, well, um, she's kinda been avoiding talking to me lately, seeing as I keep annoying her about a certain someone *smirk*, and then uhh Fang doesn't talk much. Except to Max.

Ms. C; *eyebrows raised* Interesting… Well that's very nice Iggy.

Mysterious Voice; _HI IGGY!_

Iggy; Gaah!

Mysterious Voice; _It's Angel!_

Iggy; _oh. Why aren't you talking to your therapist?_

Angel; _He sorta passed out… I guess I scared him a little. Anyways, watcha doin?_

Iggy; _Oh no._

Ms. C; *Claps in front of Iggy's face* Iggy! Iggy! Wake up! On the count of three, when I touch your head, wake up. One, two, three *touches his head*

Iggy; What the h- *reaches out and grabs the hand before it reaches him*

Ms. C; IGGY! MANNERS!

Iggy; Oh… Woops…

Ms. C; I am going to sign you up for etiquette classes. You could greatly benefit from them.

Loud Voice; THEY WERE ANNOYING ME ABOUT FANG!

Ms. C; What was that!

Iggy; Max

Ms. C; Was that 'mysterious someone' Fang?

Iggy; *nods slowly up and down*

Ms. C; That girl could have so much better. She really must improve her tastes.

Iggy; *laughs comes out slightly high pitched* yeah, tell that to her face.

Ms. C; I most certainly will. Anyways, this class is over. Next week, we shall start your new sessions Iggy. Goodbye.


End file.
